


Birthday hug

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: 90 minutes to gift, Birthday, Digital Art, Discord: Umino Hours, Umino Hours Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: Naruto makes sure Iruka know's how much he appreciate him on his birthday.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 19
Kudos: 44
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Iruka's Birthday





	Birthday hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveAndLetRain (CaraLee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/gifts).



> Created for the Umino hours: 90 minutes to gift exchange for Iruka's birthday. 
> 
> Keyword and Color for this is: First and Cream.


End file.
